


The Haunted Room

by Sivan325



Series: Elrond & Estel [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Elrond & Estel Series, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel's room is haunted, what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: rosethorn59  
> Disclaimer: Characters and their world belong to Tolkien. I'm only playing. 
> 
> Note: Estel is only a boy.

**mladris**

_At night..._

Estel tried to sleep and found it hard. For some reason he just could not fall asleep. He had tried everything that his adar suggested might help; and yet, still nothing.

He counted birds, horses, elves, and yet he could not find any sleep, although he was so tired he felt sick.

Then he heard a voice. He turned to see who was there near him, and saw nothing. He believed that he might be hallucinating.

_They are coming for you..._

Estel could swear that he heard drums, and that voice again.

_They are going to kill you..._

Estel lay on the bed his hands fisted in the blanket almost covering his head, and sweat slowly started forming on his forehead. His palms became white as he did not want to let go of the blanket.

_They will kill you..._

Drums...

_Like they killed the other boy..._

_The other boy..._

_Dead..._

Estel shivered in fear, tears running fast from his eyes, as he did not wish to die. Not at the hands of his family.

Although he was afraid, as the tears ended the boy slept like the dead; although his mind still worked, and he believed that he would find death soon.

\--

_Late morning..._

Estel woke up, and almost jumped in surprise as he saw the twins facing him.

"I thought that I would never see the day, and look what just happened," Elladan grinned at his other half. "Is there anything that we can help you with, little brother?"

Estel was still taken aback; fearful of what occurred in the night still coming back; as he moved away from their touch.

The twins exchanged glances, wondering with concern what was wrong with their brother.

"Estel, are you feeling all right?" Elrohir asked.

To Estel it sounded like - _"Estel, are you ready to die?"_

"Maybe we should ask Elrond to come, he might be able to figure out what is going on with Estel," Elrohir suggested to his twin.

Estel, who still gripped the blanket, heard - _"Maybe we should ask Elrond to come and figureouta way to kill Estel with no fuss."_

The twins left the room and Estel sighed in relief. He remembered that Elrond might come and kill him, so he left the room in a hurry with his pajamas on, and ran to the green fields. He sighed with relief as he felt the cold air brushing his skin; and the rays of the sun kept him warm and comforted.

Estel wondered why his mother left him in this family, they were murderous.

Did she want him dead?

Had he not run far enough? He still could hear voices, steps on the ground, although the elves walked lightly, he could feel them very clearly.

Estel started to run again, only to find that he could not move.

Hands grabbed at him, as he started to beg.

"Estel, ion-nin, you need to calm down," Elrond called to the boy; trying to get his attention; but found that it was harder than he had believed it would be. The twins were right about that.

There was something going on with Estel, and he wished to know what it was, because it began to worry him.

All of a sudden, Estel felt as if he could hear his so-called father saying to him - _"Estel, my son, you need to lay down the demons before death..."_

"Estel, please tell me what is bothering you, and I will try to help you with it," Elrond asked the child, as he could feel him flinching and trembling under his touch.

Estel wished to escape from the grasp of his father, the words that been spoken to him still echoing in his mind - _"Estel, would you like to help me decide in which way you wish to die, and I will try to make it a less painful death."_

"Please... let go of me..." Estel begged and tried to get free from the hands.

"Please, my son, let me know what is bothering you," Elrond asked his son, "I only want the best for you."

 _"Please, my son, let me know what you prefer,"_ Estel found himself staring at his father, ready to fight to break free, _"I only wish to kill you with less noise."_

"I love you my son, please tell me what it is that troubles you," Elrond pleaded with him.

_"I will kill you my boy, like I killed the other boy."_

Estel succeeded in getting one hand free from the elf who wished to kill him; but soon he was grabbed again by both hands.

"Please do not kill me," Estel begged, not daring to look into the killer's eyes.

"Why would I wish to kill you, Estel?" Elrond asked the boy with wonder. With that he released his grip on the boy's shoulders.

Estel finally was free, and started running away from the killer, shouting, "Like you killed the other boy..." He ran towards the woods to try and hide from the elf and the twins.

"What is going on here?" Glorfindel asked Elrond; who kept calling for Estel to come back.

"What happened to Estel?" The slayer asked, not knowing what was going on with the boy.

"I wish I knew, my friend," Elrond replied to the old elf. "He seemed afraid of me and the twins, and I have no idea what in the name of the Valar is going through the boy's mind."

Glorfindel sighed heavily, knowing what Elrond secretly wanted from him. Although he knew that Elrond would ask him, he answered his lord without being asked, the minute he came closer to the worried lord.

"I will do what I can, my Lord," Glorfindel said to Elrond. "I can predict orcs, but I cannot predict Estel. Humans are unpredictable."

"I understand my friend." Elrond thanked him, and walked toward the bench, waiting away from the garden and yet near to the house, for he did not wish to scare Estel more than he was.

Glorfindel walked into the woods looking for Estel, who seemed to know where to hide, although the slayer could feel his presence very well.

"Estel," Glorfindel called to the boy, "It is I, Lord Glorfindel."

With that; Estel almost knocked the elf lord on the ground. Thanks to Glorfindel's hold they did not fall down.

"What is it, young one, that frightened you so much?" Glorfindel asked the boy softly, his eyes locked on the boy's gray eyes, as tears fell from those eyes.

"They want to... to... kill... me..." Estel sobbed on the elf's shoulder, breaking the eye contact.

"Who would wish to kill such a sweet boy like you?" Glorfindel asked him as he ruffled the boy's hair, and tried to help him to rest and calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Rosethorn59

"They..." was the boy's only answer.

"Who are _they_?" Glorfindel asked, as the boy seemed to be evading the question.

"Elrond and the twins." Estel yawned as he replied, settling his head on the elf's shoulder as he fell asleep.

Glorfindel could hear the boy's heart beating calmly now. So he figured that the boy might have barely slept the night before, and all the excitement or whatever was wrong with the boy's mind had exhausted him.. .

The elf lord walked back to the house, and Elrond sighed in relief as the boy was safe.

Elrond walked over to them, but Glorfindel did not let him approach, knowing that the boy was tired. Yet he knew that Elrond needed to know what was going on with Estel, and where the horrible thoughts the boy was having came from.

The elf lord entered the house and walked down the hallway until he got to Estel's room. He laid the boy on the bed, and watched him, not daring to leave his side.

Elrond, though, was standing at the door-frame, watching with concern as the boy slept.

\--

_Few hours later..._

Glorfindel noticed a change in the boy. He could hear Estel's breathing quicken, and he could see the way the boy thrashed around and yelled.

"No..." Estel thrashed as the elf moved right next to him.

"They are going to kill me..." Estel cried again, keeping his eyes closed.

"Shh... little one... you are safe." Glorfindel tried to calm the boy that moved from his hands.

"No one is trying to kill you," Glorfindel told him softly. "You are in the safest place on Middle Earth."

_"They will kill you..."_

_"Like they killed the other boy..."_

_"They buried him in the garden..."_

Everything Glorfindel did to try and help Estel's thrashing and shaking did not help.

Glorfindel did not know what he should do next, and glanced toward the door-frame at the lord, as he seeked his advice.

"Move him to your room, and we should see if it affects Estel the same," Elrond advised him, not wanting to take any chances, that Estel would tell him that he hated him. It hurt so much.

"Are you certain, my lord?" Glorfindel asked him. Elrond nodded to him, as he picked Estel up and held him to his shoulders, trying to hold him still, as he kept shaking and trying to crawl out of Glorfindel's arms.

"I do not know; but until we check this out," Elrond sighed, "I love him, and I cannot lose him."

"All right then." Glorfindel still tried to keep the boy still in his hands; fearing that Estel would fall. "It is your choice. Let me just put your boy in the bed. He is so strong for a boy."

Elrond grinned and chuckle, "My friend, you do not know the half of it."

"Do not tease me, my friend," Glorfindel grinned at him, while he still held the boy, as he and Elrond walked toward his room. "I believe that I heard about the results from Erestor."

"What did Erestor tell you?" Elrond asked as they walked toward Glorfindel's room and laid Estel on the bed. To their shock and surprise, the boy was still and was not thrashing around as he had in his room.

"That the boy is making a great mess; like he did in the library that day." Glorfindel replied.

Elrond chuckled at the memory, as his eyes locked on the sleeping boy.

"Though you must tell him that," Elrond suggested to the slayer. "He is one of a kind, and he has a heart of gold."

"I agree." Glorfindel nodded.

"Let us wait for tomorrow and see how he fares. If he does feel better, then there is something wrong with his room." Elrond wondered.

"Does that mean that I will move to another room?"


End file.
